Did You Just Kiss Me! ( WHY!)
by FullmetalKyoruLover222
Summary: Ed and Winry had never really figured they could be anything but friends, but what happens when Ed acts on an impulse! Will things go horribly wrong! Will Winry realize she loves Ed? Will I ever end this freaken intro? The answer to the last one is yes...
1. AWKWARDNESS

Disclaimer: I own none of this Fullmetal Alchemist shit

Plot: Ed has come back for ANOTHER automail fix, but somethings else is wrong... ( Based off of brotherhood)

" Winry! Our favorite customers our here!", Granny Pinacho shouted up through the floorboards, she was busy making dinner when she looked out the window and saw them! Winry smiled to herself, picking up her wrench; she had some lesson teaching to do! Ed and Al were approaching the house slowly, seeing as Al had just recently got his body back and it was still very fragile.

" You ready to go home brother?", Al asked excitedly, he hadn't been home since the fight in Central. Ed just shrugged, he knew Winry would kill him for the automail being broken.

" Hey idiot!" Ed heard Winry's voice and looked up to see her and a wrench about to bash in his face!

*BAM*

Next thing Ed knew he was inhaling a dirt path, and Al was just laughing!

" Haha very funny as usual Winry but I can't get up cause of my arm and Al's too weak still!", Ed shouted up, and he sounded damn angry. Winry just laughed and sent him one of her signature smiles, leaving the patio and going back into her room.

" You so like her brother!", Al whisper-screamed once he knew Winry couldn't hear him. Ed just rolled his eyes, honestly he couldn't believe some of the ridiculous things that came out of his brothers mouth! Ed finally got stabilization of his body and stood up by the miracle of having a metal leg. He dug the heel into the dirt and hauled himself up, not the most fun way but it worked.

" No I don't! Sometimes I think she forgets I'm still human and I can die of a concussion!", Ed ranted, rubbing his aching head with his one good arm. Looking up to see Winry standing in the doorway staring at them, a smile on her face.

" Hey Al, welcome back! Me and granny made some pie, want some?", Winry asked, leaning on the doorframe already knowing their response. Al's face lit up at the mention of pie, Winry had made it many times but he didn't actually get to eat it since he had no body for a while.

" Yes brother I can finally try some of Winry's awesome pie!", Al shouted, looking at his brother with amazement. Ed had to admit Winry's pie was something worth getting excited about, but for him it wasn't the pie that excited him about this trip... Although he would never admit it, it was really great to see Winry again!

" Ya lets go Al.", Ed looked at Winry, and smiled a little; assisting his brother to the doorway.

At dinner...

" So Ed how's... well I guess life? What are you guys gonna do now that Al has his body back?", Winry asked, forking in a mouthful of pie. Al was shoveling the pie in so fast that he didn't have time to even hear the question, Ed on the other hand didn't know how to answer that. he honestly hadn't even thought about what they were gonna do now!

" Um I don't know, maybe stay around here a little while if that's ok with you? Just until Al is strong enough to get around easily again.", Ed pondered out loud, looking at Pinacho. She just smiled and nodded, he should know he's always welcome around here!

" Of course Ed!", Winry chimed in, trying to be cheerful. Ed just gave her an odd look considering he had busted his automail again, why wasn't she trying to kill him?!

" So Al how does it feel to have the old body back?", Winry smiled, getting up to clear the dishes from the table. Al had pie all over his face but he was finally done, so he could speak.

" It's great cause now I can eat your pie until I get fat, fat, fat!", Al stretched standing up from a long and filling meal. Everyone laughed, that was so Al!

" Oh Winry I can take care of the dishes, why don't you check on Ed's automail. It has been a while y'know!", Pinacho suggested, setting her pipe down on the table. Winry smiled over at Ed and nodded, accepting her offer.

" Sure granny, that is if Ed is up to it. I know its kinda late and all but" " It's fine Winry, lets just go." Ed interrupted, he just wanted to get straight to the point. His voice did sound a bit irritated, then again he was always a little edgy being back home. Winry kinda shrugged and shuffled down the hall, Ed followed uncomfortably behind. Once she was inside her room she headed straight for her desk, looking for the right tools to take of his arm. Ed sat on the edge of her patients table as always, removing his shirt. Winry sighed, finally finding the right tool and turning around to Ed.

" Oh wow!", Winry mumbled dropping her tool, gawking at his abs. She could swear they were not this big last time, not even close! Ed just looked at her, he didn't know what she had just said or what was going on for that matter. He yawned and stretched, his pecks dancing. Winry was trying to snap out of this, she didn't want to get caught in this!

" Uh so why don't we get started Ed...", Winry gave a small smile, gesturing him to lay down on the bed. Ed nodded slightly and leaned back on the mattress, he really hated the disconnecting and reconnecting of the nerves! Winry hovered over his body trying to see his arms structure and detail more close up, so she knew exactly where to unscrew it. Ed felt hot on the bed there, with Winry leaning over him and he didn't know why. His face turned a bit red as he saw her busily at work, watching her face; so focused. Her hair pulled back into a nice slick ponytail, only a few threads of her blonde hair abe to escape. She noticed his odd look out of the corner of her eye, and moved her head over giving him a perplexed look. Her face was like 6 inches away from his and he didn't know why he was having some weird urges.

" I just wanna apologize in advance for what I'm about to do...", Ed whispered, watching her face turn even more confused than before. He reached hand up and held her chin, leaning in and kissing her lips softly! Winry felt exclamation points going off all around her head, she couldn't believe this was happening! She could taste his lips and it felt so good, she didn't wanna let go! She slowly kissed him back, he felt her pushing back now and felt happier! It was so wrong but it felt oh so right! He felt her lips go from just being kissed, to her lips curving into a smile; it was small but it was there.

Winry felt Ed's lips slowly pulling away and opened her eyes, she still wasn't sure if that had just really happened or not. Ed's lips retracted and he laid his head back down on the bed, but oddly enough he left his hand on her cheek.

" Did you just...?!", Winry began to ask, but just saw Ed start nodding like he couldn't believe it either. Their eyes were both bulging out of their heads, so damn awkward! Ed quickly pulled his hand off her cheek now, seeing her face turning pale but her cheeks turning red. She thought she was going to explode! Ed's face also turned red, he didn't know why she was blushing when he was the one who kissed her! Winry stood up straight now, turning away from him; she needed a second to recuperate. She lifted her fingers to her lips, she was in awe. That was the best feeling she had ever felt in her whole life, oh Ed!

" You bastard why did you just kiss me like that!?", Winry shouted turning back around, and smiling and angry looking. It wasn't the most attractive look yet Ed was still turned on by it! Why was he so attracted to her all of a sudden?! That's when it hit him, that it wasn't all of a sudden! It had been 15 years in the making, and he finally realized it!

" I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. You must have hated it, sorry.", Ed apologized, disappointed that she seemed to have hated it. Winry tried to stay angry but the look on her face wore down after a little while. She grinned slightly, her emotions were all strained right now. She didn't know if she was happy he did it or pissed that he had the nerve to!

" No, you shouldn't have done it cause now you have to do it again stupid!", Winry smiled weakly, she was running out of breath after all of this shit. Ed's face turned even redder, as he sat up a little to see her face more clearly.

" Oh dear god she's serious!", Ed thought, and he was strangely glad. She had her whole body shaking a little, still deciding whether saying that was a good idea or not; she was nervous as hell! Ed sat up and looked into her face, for some reason he felt a little scared; it showed too!

" Ed are you ok? Just relax, you don't have to it was just a-", Winry's awkward ramble was stopped by Ed finally pushing his lips to hers again, this time it was sweet and quick. Even though it was just for a second, it felt so amazing! They both felt it, though Ed would never act like he liked it that much. This time Winry pulled her lips off of his, she didn't know exactly how to respond to this. Both of their faces had no response, though they both looked satisfied.

" Well on that awkward note, lets get started on your arm!", Winry smiled cheerfully.


	2. The Bro Talk

" You really should take better care of your arm you know, I spend alot of time and hard work on it. Then you just go out and decide to do something stupid and destroy it again!", Winry complained, observing to wires and scrap metal that was left hanging off of the base of his automail arm. Ed rolled his eyes, he had heard it all before and didn't wanna hear it again.

" I know, I know!", He scoffed, waving down her advice. Winry's eyes darkened, she didn't know how to feel right now; should she be angry? Winry just looked at it one more time, trying to estimate how long it'll take to make a new one. The damage was pretty bad.

" 4 days, that'll be how long it'll take. Of course I have a spare for you until then, but of course I'll be done with the new one before you even get used to it. So don't stress if it feels a little odd.", Winry explained, bending down and pulling her spare out from under the bed. She had her special things in a bin for safe keeping under there, so she just pulled the extra arm out for now. Looking at his arm's position, she quietly used her pliers to yank away old crap off the base. Once she was done she warned him about connecting the nerves.

" Alright we gotta connect the nerves now Ed. Ready?", Winry bit her lip, watching him nod slightly. You were never ready for that kind of pain so what else was he supposed to do! Winry twisted the clench and saw Ed flinch.

" Ow, Damn! I always hate that part the most!", Ed complained, rubbing the steel now where his arm was. Winry was right it did feel a little weird but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with.

Overall it turned out alright, it seemed that way as Winry backed away from the bed and sat back down in her desk chair. She was tired, it wasn't like working with automail was easy! She collapsed into the chair, pulling her goggles off and flinging them across the room carelessly. Ed stood up now still shirtless, and waved his new arm around a little to test it out.

" How's it feel Ed?", Winry yawned, she was tired but also wanted to make sure it was working right. Ed watched it a little more, twisting it and turning it; making sure the wires weren't putting too much pressure on the connected veins. He looked up not exactly smiling, but there was no denying that he was still blushing from earlier. Winry had simply tried to push that from her mind for a little while, during her work she didn't have time to think about his soft lips. His seductive smile, his amazing body, his sweet voice, his adorable personality and size! Who was she kidding he had it all!

" It works great thanks.", He sorta mumbled awkwardly. Winry smiled, she was glad as long as he was glad. She stretched again and just looked at him, she really didn't know what to say anymore. Ed picked up his shirt and pulled it back on and down over his body quickly, she was done now and it was cold; so ya.

" Well see ya later I guess!", Winry smiled waving to him as he headed out, he waved back and was out of there. Ed was finally able to breath when he got out of her room, he basically gasped for air at that point!

" AL-LLLLLLLL!", Ed found himself outside screaming frantically, running around like a spaz. When Al heard his brother he ran outside into the front yard, he thought Ed was being murdered or something! Al was really mad that he had scared him like that but really glad that Ed wasn't dead.

" What is it brother!?", Al shouted equally as loud, just to annoy Ed. Ed sat down covering his ears on the edge of the porch, they had things to discuss. Al followed watching his brother looking kinda depressed now, sitting down next to him.

" What is it really brother?", Al asked sincerely, he really wanted to know. Ed sighed it was hard for him to tell anyone especially his own brother, what if Al laughed at him or said I told you so!

" I-its Winry!", Ed blurted, he didnt know how to explain it so he just went with that. His face was still red from earlier but, Al didnt seem to notice. Al just sat there like he was waiting for more.

" What about Winry?!", Al asked gritting his teeth, sometimes his brother was so vague! Ed didnt really want to tell Al cause then he would say "I told you so".

" Ok i'll tell you if you promise not to freak out or anything. Its really no big deal.", Ed sighed, deciding whether it was a bad idea or not. Al didn't know what Ed was about to say, but it sounded like a big deal to him. Whenever Ed said something was no big deal it meant that it was a huge deal, and Al knew it.

" Of course I won't brother, I promise!", Al vowed, not even sure if he could keep it. Al usually freaks out over the simplest things so this oughta be interesting.

" I-I kissed Winry!", Ed burst, shying away from Al; he felt so weird saying that out loud. Al's face burst with excitement yet he said nothing, knowing it would upset Ed. Al had no clue this was coming, and he didn't know what to say but...

" I told you so!", Al giggled, he was so giddy that his brother finally kissed her! Sure Al liked Winry a little but he knew Winry and Ed were meant to be together. Ed rolled his eyes, he knew Al would say that.

" So when are you going on a 1st date?", Al squealed trying to contain himself. Ed just looked at him like "What?", Al didn't understand the circumstances here.

" What are you talking about Al? Were not dating or anything, like together. We just kissed thats all!", Ed made clear. Ed knew that didn't really make any sense but thats what happened. Al was just confused now, I mean what could he really say now.

" Long story short: I realized I like her, I kissed her, I kissed her again, we finished my automail awkwardly, then I left, and now I don't know where we stand!", Ed broke it down for Al. Al just sat there and thought, hitting a lightbulb at kissed again. He looked at his brother wildly for a second, kinda scaring him.

" Brother you said you kissed her again, as in you pulled away then leaned in again? Why?", Al asked, and he was looking for some answers! Ed thought for a second, thought back to that moment.

" Well our faces were both really red, and I couldn't believe that I had just kissed her. By the look on her face she couldn't believe it either. Then she stood up and yelled at my asking why I kissed her, so obviously she doesn't know I like her. I was too embarrassed to tell her that I like her so I just apologized, telling her I'm sorry if she hated it. Then she smiled and told me to kiss her again!", Ed went through the whole moment there explaining everything to Al. Al got just what he wanted from that explanation, and now he had an explanation!

" Dude Winry likes you! You both like each other but won't admit it and thats why its so awkward! That's where you stand. Why else would she have you kiss her a second time?", Al felt like this should have been obvious but, knew his big brother was unusually dense. Ed's face just turned even more red, this was getting more awkward by the second and Winry wasn't even here. Plus Ed wasn't the type to admit his feelings to other people, so why did he feel this way about Winry? Sure she's beautiful, and nice to them a lot, fixes his automail, even travels out to them when Ed's hurt himself so bad that he can't get home! That's why he loves her.

" Hey Al i'll admit you gotta point, but I can't just tell her I like her. That would feel way too weird, maybe this whole thing is way too weird.", Ed pondered out loud standing up from the porch, ready to drop the subject. Al reached up and with his weak little arm, and yanked Ed's body back down; this wasn't over!

" No brother it's not. You're just too weird, you're the only thing standing in the way of yourself. I have been waiting for years for this to finally happen and I'm not letting you throw it away on a stupid whim like this! Your refusing to accept your own feelings for another person, just face it bro. You're in love!" Al told Ed off like he was the older brother. Ed shivered at the word "Love", he wasn't really comfortable with that word.

" I'm not the lover type Al, I'm a fighter. I don't like love, its just painful. Just like everything else in life. It'll turn out just like the philosophers stone, it comes right into your grasp then slips away before you even know it. I'm forever alone dude, plus I would never wanna put Winry through this kinda pain.", Ed admitted, lowering himself back down onto the step, and laying his head on his hand; looking depressed. Al didn't know what to say to his brother anymore, he was a tough nut to crack.

" But are you sure that 20 years from now, when everyone else has a family you're not going to regret giving up on Winry? When she possibly has to settle for someone else all because you gave up brother? I think she would be in more pain if you didn't try, you don't have to call it love y'know. Just call it "a lot of like." That way the word love won't get in your way, and you could stop being a wimp!" Al looked at his brother, he looked so defeated. Hearing these words Ed perked up a bit, knowing Al was right. Sometimes he really hated when Al was right about this kinda stuff, it always came back to bite him in the butt!

" Y-you're right Al, I have to at least try. The problem is though it's been so awkward between us lately, well since we kissed earlier. What do I do?", Ed begged for his help, standing up and beginning to pace around. Even though they were outside Al could feel the difference between the wind and Ed's pacing draft. Ed wasn't particularly good at this kinda stuff, he had been fighting evil homo homunculi for the past 3 years! he wasn't very affectionate to begin with either, he was bad with showing emotions!

" Aw damn it! So I've been thinking about everything we've talked about before, and maybe some of her visual cues that I may not have picked up on. But nothing useful comes up, besides some occasional hair flipping which I think all girls do! Al damn this is hard! So I could decrypt Dr. Marcoh's insane research on the Philosopher's stone but, I can't crack a freakin' girl code! Grrr!", Ed was starting to break down, and when he got mad like this it was bad! Al knew he had to calm him down somehow or this would be impossible to figure out!

" Brother it's gonna be ok, I've seen the way she looks at you. She likes you, a lot!", Al coaxed. Ed stopped pacing momentarily and looked at Al for signs of that being a lie. Al was dead serious, that was one of the many things that he had a keen eye for noticing. (Well that and stray cats!)

" Ok, I'm gonna see if I can talk to her without freaking out first!" Ed smiled, he was putting in an effort. This was a hard thing for him to understand much less do! Al just gave him two thumbs up as Ed walked off.


	3. Just Can't Escape Central!

Meanwhile Winry was up her room, laying on her bed. She was on her back curled in a ball around her favorite pillow and looking out her window. It was dark outside now, and Winry was still tired! She was in physical and mental shock! For some reason though she couldn't sleep, probably because of Ed! She could only think about when he just kissed her, again probably from the shock. He had never even shown any kind of hint that he was gonna do it until then! Her lips still tingled from that moment and she didn't know what to do. She tried to play it off cool right after it happened by just working on his automail, but she was confused as hell!

" Why did Ed kiss me?", Winry asked herself over and over again, believing that the more times she asked the closer she would get to an answer. Winry finally turned off her tableside lamp, closed the curtain across her window, and shoved her face into her pillow. She knew that if she kept looking into the sky it would provide plenty of room for her mind to wander!

" More importantly why did I like it?", Winry whispered to herself, covering up her mouth as she finished her question. Her body flooded with a cold feeling all at once, like her veins were frozen. Not knowing what was going on was something Winry was used to since the Elric brothers never told her anything, but this time she wasn't ok with not knowing.

She needed someone to talk to about it, but who? Granny is so weird she would turn it into some big joke or something. She didn't really have any friends, which was sad but she invested most of her time on automail not shopping! Talking to Ed about this would be suicide!

"What about Al!?", Winry snapped her fingers, Al was like an impartial 3rd party! She knew that if she asked him not to tell Ed, he wouldn't. So that was it, tomorrow morning she would confront Al about it!

The Next Morning...

" Granny?", Al shouted, walking through the front door slowly. His back was starting to hurt a lot and he wanted to see if Granny had some pain medication. Pinacho was dusting her finest china in the family room when she heard him. She rolled her eyes, Al was always so full of life.

" Yes dear?", She replied, wheezing from the dust and climbing down from her little step stool. She brushed off her little apron, and padded across the room quickly. Al looked around the room, letting his eyes skim the cabinets and drawers. When he saw granny's eyes appear over the counter he sat down on a little stool across from her.

" Do we have any pain medication? My back joints are really starting to bug me!", Al complained, rubbing his tense shoulders. Pinacho looked at him for a minute as if trying to figure out the severity of the pain. Her eyes were like little wandering pupils in thin slits, Al could see them change directions every few seconds. Finally her eyes widened back up and a smile grew across her previously blank face. She picked up her pipe off of the countertop and took a quick puff, nodding. Ed's facial expression went unchanged and he could swear he could hear his own back creak.

" Yes hon, I'll get it for you. Oh and Winry went out a little while ago but wanted me to tell you that she really wanted to talk to you when she got back.", Pinacho informed Al, scuttling over towards the pill cabinets. Al looked down at his hands, wondering what Winry had to say that was so important. Plus it was just to him, this was usually wanted to talk to him and Ed! Was it about Ed!? Speaking of which where is Ed?!

" Granny have you seen Ed?", Al called out, standing up quickly. Pinacho just shook her head reluctantly, she wished she knew too. Al just turned and looked out the window, wishing he could get some answers to all of the questions that flooded his mind. He hadn't seen his beaten face since their conversation last night had taken a turn for the best... Or so it seemed at the time.

" Here you go Alphonse, if it still hurts let me know ok?", Pinacho instructed, dropping 2 opaque tablets into Al's weak little hand. Al nodded and thanked granny, swallowing the tablets. Al's face contorted and he shook his head, the flavor wasn't exactly pleasant.

" Why don't you go see if you can't find Ed?", Pinacho suggested, easing into her living room loveseat. Al was already pondering that, so granny's encouragement was all the more reason to go!

" I think I will, thanks granny.", Al replied urging his body out the doorway. He picked up his crutches right by the screen door and positioned them under his arms comfortably. Ed came out on to the porch and seized the area with his eyes, scanning his surroundings for any sign on his brother. Upon coming up short he began to search further into the grass. The mildewy substance on the grass wasn't exactly easy to deal with, Al almost fell a few times and the sun was constantly in his eyes.

Nonetheless he kept trudging, he was really worried about Ed's mental state. He seemed pretty fired up last night but he knows that Ed could crash at any second. Plus he never came home last night when he went marching off. There was a bit of a glare but Al could see an old Oak tree in the distance, he didn't remember that. It was right where there house used to be, and it had a plaque on it. As he got closer and closer the glare seemed to fade, and the plaque came into view. Once he squinted he could finally make it out as he made it to the odd tree.

" In memory of the Elric family. Planted on: _** .11**_

May this tree watch over Edward and Alphonse Elric wherever life takes them.

Planted by: (unreadable name)", Al read. What threw him for a loop was that he couldn't read who planted it. It was too dirty and rusted. Still whoever planted it must've know that was the date they left home and burnt their house down, but who? As he began to try to wipe the plate off, the dust filled his lungs making him cough. Al couldn't stop coughing, and had to try to back away from the plate for some air. As he was trying to move his crutches backwards his crutches hit a rock, causing him to collapse on to the ground.

" Hey Al! Are you ok!?" Al heard a familiar voice calling out to him in the distance, but he couldn't quite make out who it was. There was a big glare from the sun, but he could see Ed's unmistakable golden hair in his signature braid swinging in the distance.

" Brother!?", Al half asked, trying to make sure it wasn't a trick of the light. Once the figure approached him he knew it was Ed though, and was so glad to have found him.

(Or rather Ed found him, since he had fallen but that's not really important right now!)

" Ya Al it's me. What happened?", Ed smiled, helping his brother up from the wet grass. Al could feel some of the pain in his back coming back probably from the fall, he really needed to rebuild his strength. Al looked so crippled since he had gotten his body back and it made Ed worry all the more. Still it was his way of trying to be more like the big brother to Al, since he was always so immature.

" I-I just slipped and fell, I was actually looking for you. Where were you anyway? Why didn't you come home last night? Where's Winry, do you know?", Al spit out his questions a mile a minute, and Ed only caught half of what he was saying. Ed just shrugged at the first one, he didn't know why he didn't come home last night.

" I was just out, I fell asleep in the meadow last night looking up at the stars you know. It's been a while since we got to see a pure countryside sky at night you know, with all of our adventures and what not. I really have missed this place Al.", Ed answered looking around at the fields of green grass and trees. Breathing in the fresh air, and thinking out loud. Al nodded in agreement, he missed a lot about this place but, he knew that even if they had come back earlier it would mean they had given up. Which meant there really wouldn't have been worth it to not have his body back after all of that time, then all of the people like Lt. Hues would have died in vain.

" BOYS!", Pinacho shouted. Both Ed and Al swung their heads toward the house to see a small Pinacho running like crazy towards them. They could see the urgency and fear in her eyes, this couldn't be good; Ed could feel it in his gut.

" What is it granny!?", Ed shouted, both of them running to meet her. She stopped and broke down to her knees gasping for air. She was getting old and they both knew it, so she wouldn't be running like this for nothing. They both looked down at her, fear in both of their golden eyes, watching sweat drip down Pinacho's face.

" I-It's Winry... She's in Central, _**She's been arrested!"**_


End file.
